


Who's the Leader of the Club...

by greeneggs101



Series: Dreamwidth Prompt and Fills [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Riku/Sora - Freeform, Bronanigans, Gen, Lucky Emblems, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: An attempt to help Roxas, Xion, and Namine finish their summer project before school starts up again leads to a competition to find the most Lucky Emblems. Of course, Hayner chooses Sora as his partner. This should be easy!





	Who's the Leader of the Club...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homodachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homodachi/gifts).



> Response to Antsum's [Escher] prompt on a dreamwidth fic drive thru: _Hello, I'd like an any size (tho if you wanna go long, be my guest 👀) Sora and Hayner gen fic. Just dudes being bros. As my friend put it, "2 brain cell rowdy boy solidarity." Getting into trouble together all over Twilight Town. You can include however many other characters you want; I just want to see Sora and Hayner friendship. No pairings required, but if you do write any, please keep in background, and for Sora please restrict to Soriku (no Sorikai). Other characters are anything goes._
> 
> Escher did some absolutely wonderful, amazing, out of this world artwork to go with this fic and I _cannot_ thank him enough for it. It is _**AMAZING**_. Please go check him out: https://twitter.com/rikuisagoodboy/status/1141774717331943424
> 
> Also, huge thank you to Fireborn who beta read this! :D
> 
> Title is a reference to the Mickey Mouse March.

 

“So, we already checked the marketplace... and the train station,” Hayner tried to list off all the place he knew the lucky emblems had been seen. “You’re the one who found all of them the first time, where do you think we should go next?”

Sora glanced over, offering Hayner a sheepish grin. “Well, uh. Sometimes it was Donald and Goofy pointing them out. Of course, they wouldn't tell me exactly where it was... so I guess I did find them eventually.” He shrugged, “We found a few in the forest by the mansion though.”

“Great!” Hayner started running towards the sewer.

The two had gotten paired together for a ‘lucky emblem’ scavenger hunt to help Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. The three had signed up to attend high school in Twilight Town but were required to complete some sort of summer project as well. After a few days of trying to come up with something, it was actually Sora, visiting with Riku and Kairi, who came up with the idea to ‘research the appearance of the lucky emblems.’

Olette suggested splitting up so they could get the project done in time, which would be needed due to the sudden increase in the strange marks. The number of lucky emblems had nearly doubled since Sora, Donald, and Goofy were last in town looking for clues to find Roxas. Between the nine of them, the search for the lucky emblems had become a bit of a competition of who could find the most. Pence and Naminé had headed to Sunset Station to check there, while the rest split up around town.

Once it turned out that this was going to be a competition, Hayner immediately claimed Sora as his partner as Sora had found all of the original emblems.

But their own luck seemed to be going nowhere.

At every turn, either Xion and Kairi, or Roxas and Riku were already there taking a picture of whatever emblem had been spotted.

“Oh, c’mon!” Hayner protested as he and Sora turned a corner on their way to the sewer, finding Roxas and Riku finishing up a picture of yet another hidden lucky emblem.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset,” Roxas grumbled, crossing his arms. “It’s not like either of you needs to do the project.”

“But it’s a competition now!” Hayner protested.

Roxas laughed, “Well, better luck next time then? Riku suggested looking at the train station, so we’re headed there next.”

Hayner thought about telling them that he and Sora had already checked there, but decided against it. With the terrible luck that Sora and Hayner had so far, it was far more likely that Riku and Roxas would actually find some.

He glanced over to where Riku and Sora were exchanging words quietly and asked Roxas, “So how’s it going with you two? You weren’t all that happy getting paired with him.”

But the sacred pairing straws of Olette had spoken, and so Roxas and Riku had been paired up. Xion had been excited to spend the day with Kairi, and Namine and Pence seemed to work well together. Olette volunteered to go to the library to research.

Roxas shrugged in response to Hayner’s concern. “It’s not... awful. He’s still kind of a jerk, but it’s that quiet kind of jerk where I don’t think he knows he’s a jerk. Not like Seifer.”

Hayner frowned. “How do you know—” He cut off when he remembered that if there had been a whole virtual Twilight Town that Roxas lived in, then it stood to reason that there had been a virtual Seifer too.

Ugh... the last thing any town needed was two of that jerk.

“Never mind.” Hayner shook his head when Roxas raised an eyebrow. “Anyway. Sora and I are gonna check out by the mansion.”

Roxas seemed to go a bit pale. “Have fun with that. Wouldn’t go near that place for anything.”

Now it was Hayner’s turn to raise an eyebrow. There was a story there, but that would probably be for another time. Once he, Roxas, and everyone else became actual friend friends. “Okay. We’ll meet up with you guys afterward. At the train station?”

“Yeah!” Roxas grinned before turning to walk away. “C’mon, Riku, you can flirt with your boyfriend later.”

A blush highlighted Riku’s cheeks for a moment while Sora chuckled and waved goodbye.

Sora and Hayner hopped into the sewer, Hayner gagging a bit at the smell. He didn’t get why the town decided to brick over the hole in the wall to get to the forest. It’s like they thought that people wouldn’t visit the mansion just because they had to crawl through a sewer to get there.

Okay, Hayner could see why that would be a deterrent to some people.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light by his side before— 

Was Sora bouncing off the fricken walls?

“C’mon! Hayner!” Sora said, laughing as he balanced on one of the many forgotten pieces of garbage. “The floor is lava.”

Well, that sounded like a game.

Harner climbed up onto a nearby stack of garbage as well, and then leaped to another stack. Sora grinned and did his magic speed trick again to practically fly to another stack of garbage that was on the other side of the room.

There was no way Hayner could— 

But he was gonna try anyway.

Hayner tried a running leap. He went for it, stretching his fingers—  they grazed against the wooden box Sora was standing on— 

And then he fell.

Straight into the mucky water.

“Ugh...” Hayner sputtered against whatever had landed near his mouth and glared up at Sora who was laughing hysterically. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

“Sorry,” Sora said, climbing down and offering a hand to help Hayner back up.

Hayner took the hand, but instead of letting Sora pull him up, he pulled Sora _down._ Sora tipped over, windmilling his arms before joining Hayner in the muck. Now it was Hayner’s turn to laugh.

“Yuck...” Sora shuddered as he stood up.

“And now we both stink.”

“Yuck,” Sora repeated.

They managed to make their way to the end of the sewer line without further distractions and climbed up into the clean forest air. Now that the sewer smell was contained to the, well, sewer, Hayner realized that a lot of it still clung to him. “We really do stink.”

“Hang on,” Sora said, summoning his keyblade. “Maybe this will help... Water!”

Suddenly, Hayner found himself drenched. Again. Though this time the water was clear instead of mucky. He coughed, spitting out most of it though.

They were both coughing as the downpour ended. “What was that?!” Hayner coughed out what had to be a gallon of water. “I thought you wanted to clean us, not drown us.”

“Sorry!” Sora quickly apologized, his hair plastered to his head, which made him look a little more like Roxas. “I sometimes forget my own strength.”

Hayner let out a sigh, wondering if Sora also tended to forget that there were some things he could do that others couldn't. Like summoning a wave of water. Or bouncing off the walls.

Hayner also wondered if Sora missed being someone who didn’t have a keyblade.

“Whatever,” he said instead, shaking his head to disperse most of the water. It didn’t quite get rid of the smell, but it helped a bit. “Your camera didn’t get wet though, right?”

“Nah! It’s fine!” Sora grinned and pulled out his phone. “Chip and Dale made it completely waterproof. I was even able to take pictures underwater in this one world.”

“What?! Really?!” Maybe if Hayner asked nicely, Sora could get him one of these awesome phones. Not that Hayner had a problem with dropping his phone into puddles. At all. “Let me see!”

Sora pulled up his pictures, passing the phone over to Hayner. There were several pictures of some brightly colored fish, as well as Donald and Goofy, though they looked a bit stranger than usual. Swiping through, Hayner also found a few more lucky emblems. “So the emblems showed up on other worlds too?”

“Huh?” Sora looked over from where he had been trying to wring some of the water out of his hair. “Oh, yeah! They showed up in nearly every world we went to. And if Olette says that even more have shown up since then— I don’t know, I kind of thought it was odd. So I thought it might be a good project for Roxas and the others.”

“Well, they didn’t even start showing up until just before you, Donald, and Goofy came back again. Maybe it has more to do with you.”

“Hmm...” Sora looked thoughtful. “What’s funny is that Donald, Goofy, and I thought the same thing when Olette pointed out the lucky emblems the first time. They look similar to the King we all know. Mickey. With his ears and stuff. Kairi and Riku think so, too.”

“Huh?” Hayner crossed his arms, thinking about it. His world had sure gotten a lot weirder since Sora had shown up. But he didn’t think he would ever want it to go back to how it was before. Besides, thanks to Sora, now he had three new friends. Four, if he counted the weird Axel guy, but Hayner wasn’t sure how he felt about that guy yet. That was the guy who kidnapped Kairi after all. “I still say it has more do with you, specifically. Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something.”

Sora laughed, “Well, the universe is gonna have to be more direct. Or try to tell Riku and Kairi instead. They’ll pass on the message.”

“I guess the universe just can’t get through all that hair to your thick skull!”

Sora frowned from where he had been trying to fluff his hair back up. “Hey! Not cool!”

Hayner chuckled and leaned against the tree. “So you can summon water... what else can you do?”

“Um, well...” Sora summoned his keyblade again. “Wind!”

A gale burst out of nowhere, centering right in front of Sora, who gave a grin and jumped into it. Suddenly he shot about 10 feet into the air, flipped several times before rolling into a landing.

Hayner struggled against the natural instinct to drop his jaw in shock and instead shrugged a little. “Well, okay. That’s impressive. I guess.”

Sora smiled, throwing his hands behind his head. “Oh yeah? Let’s see you try!”

Hayner straightened out. The wind storm was still there, so he ran towards it.

He was unprepared.

The wind threw him up into the air without warning. He barely had time to think ‘Hey, I can see my house from here,’ before he was plummeting back towards the ground at full speed.

_Well, shit._

Luckily, instead of colliding with the ground, he only got bruised and busted by some branches on one of the trees.

“Hayner?!” Sora shouted.

“I’m okay!!” Hayner groaned. “I’m alive, I guess. That counts as okay, right?”

Sora didn’t look any less worried and raised his keyblade silently. There was a hazy green glow around Hayner’s vision and the bruises and aches that had formed after landing on a thick branch receded. He managed to regain his sense and jumped down. “Okay, that’s a neat trick.”

“Yeah, it’s saved my butt a few times,” Sora admitted. “I can also do this— Fire!”

A fireball shot out of the end of his keyblade, heading straight for the wall that marked the edge of the property. It hit it with a small blast, igniting the grass nearby, but luckily the flames went out fairly quickly.

Hayner let out a loud whoop. “That was awesome! Wow! And look at that burn mark! Oh… I guess that’ll be hard to explain if anyone asks about it.” Though…

“Hey, Sora? Can you do like, a smaller fireball and hit it just to the upper left of that mark on the wall?”

“Huh?” Sora frowned, lifting his keyblade again. “Uh... I can try?” He fired once more.

Hayner grinned when the mark landed exactly as he hoped it would. “Okay, now the upper right!”

Sora’s confused frown deepened but he did as asked. Once the flames cleared, Hayner pointed triumphantly.

“Tada! A lucky emblem!”

Sora’s confusion melted away into a huge smile. “Yeah! Hang on, let me get my—” He pulled out his camera, taking a picture of the burn marks.

Hayner looked at the keyblade with new appreciation. “You know... we can make more lucky emblems, too... I mean, we don’t have any proof that it  _isn’t_ someone just going around making them.”

Sora didn’t look as convinced. “I’m not sure if that’s—”

“Shh... just trust me.”

After an hour, they had nearly burned down seven trees, were surrounded by several patches of now dead grass, and had used a few of Sora’s transforming keyblades to make a few more marks on both the walls and the ground. But they also had pictures of ten lucky emblems.

Hayner was pleased.

“What are you two doing?”

Sora and Hayner both turned at the noise. “Hi, Riku!” Sora grinned, running up to the silver-haired boy. “Hi, Roxas! We found lucky emblems.”

Roxas raised an eyebrow. “You _found_ them, or you _made_  them?”

Sora’s smile widened a bit but he didn’t answer, choosing instead to wrap his arms around Riku. The taller boy almost wrapped an arm around Sora’s shoulder but seemed to think better of it at the last second. “Woah! Sora, you reak! What’d you do, dodge roll through the sewer?”

Hayner let out a laugh as Sora’s face turned red and he stuttered to try and find an excuse. He tried to save his friend some embarrassment. “We may have tripped a bit. We can shower at my place before you guys head back home in that ship thing.”

“Thank god,” Riku muttered, now actively trying to hold Sora back. “You are not getting anywhere near me until you shower.”

“Aww...” Sora’s frown was nearly heartbreaking.

“How’d you guys do?” Hayner asked instead.

“Pretty good,” Roxas answered. “We found a lot at the train station.”

“Of course.” It figured that the minute Sora and Hayner stopped looking there, all the lucky emblems would appear.

Maybe Sora wasn’t the lucky one after all.

They went back through the sewers, meeting up with Pence and Naminé, returned from their excursion to Sunset Station, as well as Xion and Kairi who had more luck than the rest of them put together. Olette arrived shortly after, her arms and bookbag laden with her research materials. Sora and Hayner politely stayed downwind of everyone else while Olette brought out the notes she had taken.

“Best as we can tell, no one is actually making them, they really do just... appear.” Olette sounded put out that this was something that couldn’t be explained.

“Unless it's Sora and Hayner making them appear in the forest,” Roxas groaned. “Maybe we’ll just write a report about the importance of not letting two people who have one brain cell between them do anything.”

“Hey!” Hayner protested. “Just for that, I’m so gonna hug you now. You’re gonna get all the stink.”

“Ack!” Roxas quickly backed away. “No way. Stay—”

Too late.

Sora’s laugh rang above them all as Hayner caught Roxas firmly around the middle and held on tight, making sure to let as much of the stinky water that clung to him soak into the blonde’s clothes.

He felt a presence on his other side and saw Sora reach around to wrap Roxas up in a full cocoon of sewer stink.

“You guys are the worst,” Roxas muttered, apparently accepting his fate.

They all let out a laugh, and Hayner again realized that Twilight Town was never going to be the same with the addition of their new residents. Especially if Sora and his friends visited more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I _cannot_ thank Escher enough for the adorable and awesome artwork!! Please check him out: https://twitter.com/rikuisagoodboy
> 
> (Side note: there will be a few more dreamwidth prompt fills that will get published over the course of the next week or so. I've been, um, getting distracted with writing them instead of writing for my Big Bang fic... oops... XD ~~I'm not that sorry~~ ~~Prompts are shiny and new and pretty and I am weak~~ )


End file.
